sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Χωρική Συστολή
Συστολή του Χώρου length contraction, Συστολή του Μήκους thumb|300px|[[Αντιβαρύτητα.]] thumb|300px| [[:category:Φαινόμενα| Φαινόμενα Φαινομενολογία Φαινόμενο Επιστημονικά Φαινόμενα Επιστήμη Επιστήμες ---- Αστρονομικά Φαινόμενα Αστρονομία Φυσικά Φαινόμενα Φυσική Βιολογικά Φαινόμενα Βιολογία Γεωλογικά Φαινόμενα Γεωλογία Χημικά ΦαινόμεναΧημεία Οικονομικά Φαινόμενα Οικονομία Κοινωνικά Φαινόμενα ΚοινωνιολογίαΙατρικά Φαινόμενα Ιατρική Ψυχολογικά Φαινόμενα Ψυχολογία Ιστορικά Φαινόμενα Ιστορία ---- Θρησκευτικά Φαινόμενα Θεολογία Μεταφυσικά Φαινόμενα Μεταφυσική Υπερβατικά Φαινόμενα Υπερβασιολογία ]] - Είναι ένα Σχετικιστικό Φαινόμενο. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Χωρική" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "Χώρος". Εισαγωγή Είναι ένα φυσικό φαινόμενο που εμφανίζεται κατά την κίνηση σωμάτων με μεγάλες ταχύτητες δηλ. συγκρίσιμες με αυτή του φωτός. Νόμος Χωρικής Συστολής Η εξίσωση που καθορίζει την Χωρική Συστολή στην Ειδική Σχετικότητα είναι: : \Delta x' = \frac{\Delta x}{\gamma} \qquad ( \, για γεγονότα που ικανοποιούν την συνθήκη \Delta t' = 0 )\, :όπου: : \Delta x \, είναι το μήκος μεταξύ δύο "ταυτόχρονων γεγονότων", όπως μετρείται από το μετρητικό όργανο" του "ακίνητου" παρατηρητή, ευρισκόμενο σε ένα Αδρανειακό Σύστημα. : \Delta x' \, είναι το μήκος μεταξύ των ίδιων γεγονότων, όπως μετρείται από το μετρητικό όργανο του "κινούμενου" παρατηρητή, που κινείται ευθύγραμμα και ομαλά ως προς τον προηγούμενο παρατηρητή, : v \, είναι η σχετική ταχύτητα (relative velocity) μεταξύ των δύο παρατηρητών. : c \, είναι η ταχύτητα του φωτός, και : \gamma = \frac{1}{\sqrt{1-v^2/c^2}} \, είναι ο Συντελεστής Lorentz (Lorentz factor). Παράδειγμα των αστροναυτών Α. Έχουμε ένα διαστημόπλοιο στο Διάστημα. Υπάρχουν δύο αστροναύτες. *Ο ένας είναι "εξωτερικός" (αιωρείται ισορροπώντας στο Διάστημα) *ο άλλος είναι "εσωτερικός" (είναι ο πιλότος του διαστημόπλοιου). thumb|center|600px|Οι δύο παρατηρητές (ο αιωρούμενος αστροναύτης και ο πιλότος του διαστημόπλοιου) είναι ακίνητοι thumb|center|600px|Ο αιωρούμενος αστροναύτης παραμένει ακίνητος και παρατηρεί να συμβαίνουν σχετικιστικά φαινόμενα ενώ ο πιλότος δεν παρατηρεί μεταβολές στις μετρήσεις του. Β. Όταν το διαστημόπλοιο είναι ακίνητο, και ο πιλότος και ο αιωρούμενος αστροναύτης μετρούν το ίδιο μήκος για το σκάφος και τα ωρολόγιά τους δείχνουν "ακριβώς την ίδια ώρα". Γ. Όταν το διαστημόπλοιο κινείται ευθύγραμμα και ομαλά ως προς τον αιωρούμενο αστροναύτη, τότε: : Ο μεν αιωρούμενος αστροναύτης (ακίνητος παρατηρητής) :: α) μετρά μικρότερο μήκος για το διαστημόπλοιο από όσο όταν ήταν ακίνητο (δηλ. συστολή μήκους) και ταυτόχρονα :: β) βλέπει το ωρολόγιο του πιλότου "να πηγαίνει πίσω" (διαστολή χρόνου). : Ο δε πιλότος (κινούμενος παρατηρητής) δεν αντιλαμβάνεται να έχει υπάρξει μεταβολή στο μήκος του διαστημόπλοιου του ή το χρόνο του ωρολόγιου. Δ. Ας σημειωθεί ότι σε κάθε περίπτωση και οι δύο μετρούν ακριβώς την ίδια ταχύτητα του φωτός. Ε. Τα δύο σχετικιστικά φαινόμενα συμβαίνουν πραγματικά και στους δύο παρατηρητές. Ο πιλότος δεν τα αντιλαμβάνεται γιατί η διαστολή χρόνου του αντισταθμίζεται από την συστολή χώρου του. :Βέβαια, τα δύο αυτά φαινόμενα λαμβάνουν χώρα επειδή οι δύο παρατηρητές χρησιμοποιούν για την αντίληψή τους Γαλιλαϊκό Αδρανειακό Σύστημα, Ευκλείδειο Χώρο και Κλασσική Μηχανική. '' :Αν η αντίληψή τους χρησιμοποιούσε Λωρένσειο Αδρανειακό Σύστημα, Χωρόχρονο Minkowski και Σχετικιστική Μηχανική, αφ' ενός ο Χώρος και Χρόνος θα παρέμεναν αναλλοίωτοι και αφ' ετέρου η "μετρητική διαφορά" των δύο παρατηρητών θα οφειλόταν στον διαφορετικό υπολογισμό της σχετικής ταχύτητας (υ) που θα έκανε ο καθένας τους.'' ΣΤ. Η Σχετικότητα δικαιώνει και τους δύο, παρά τις διαφορετικές τους μετρήσεις. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Χρονική Διαστολή *Χωρόχρονος Βιβλιογραφία *Einstein, A. (1905) "Zur Elektrodynamik bewegter Körper", Annalen der Physik, 17, 891. English translation: On the electrodynamics of moving bodies * Hasselkamp, D., Mondry, E. and Scharmann, A. (1979) "Direct Observation of the Transversal Doppler-Shift", Z. Physik A 289, 151-155 *Ives, H. E. and Stilwell, G. R. (1938), “An experimental study of the rate of a moving clock”, J. Opt. Soc. Am, 28, 215-226 *Ives, H. E. and Stilwell, G. R. (1941), “An experimental study of the rate of a moving clock. II”, J. Opt. Soc. Am, 31, 369-374 *Larmor, J. (1897) "On a dynamical theory of the electric and luminiferous medium", Phil. Trans. Roy. Soc. 190, 205-300 (third and last in a series of papers with the same name). *Poincare, H. (1900) "La theorie de Lorentz et la Principe de Reaction", Archives Neerlandaies, V', 253-78. *Rossi, B and Hall, D. B. ''Phys. Rev., '''59, 223 (1941). *NIST Two way time transfer for satellites * Voigt, W. "Ueber das Doppler'sche princip" Nachrichten von der Königlicher Gesellschaft den Wissenschaft zu Göttingen, 2, 41-51. Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Astronomia *[ ] *[ ] Category: Σχετικιστικά Φαινόμενα